1. Technical Field
Disclosed is a method of fabricating a thin film transistor substrate that comprises a photosensitive composition. The photosensitive composition is in the form of an organic film; the organic film having a high light sensitivity, a high heat-resistance, and good impact resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Commercially available LCDs include two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the substrates. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer change their alignment based on the resulting electric field, thus affecting the polarization of light and controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
An image is displayed on the LCD by applying individual voltages to respective pixel electrodes. To display an image, the pixel electrodes and associated wires and three-terminal TFTs (for switching voltages applied to the respective pixel electrodes), are provided on one of the two substrates (specifically a TFT substrate). In addition, an organic insulating film can be used to insulate the pixel electrodes and associated wires, thereby reducing the parasitic capacitance that can be created therebetween.
However, when the organic insulating film is used between the pixel electrodes and a plurality of wires, the process time for forming the organic insulating film adds to the TFT substrate processing time, thereby reducing production efficiency.
Accordingly, there remains a desire to provide an organic insulating film with reduced process time without reducing the performance of the organic insulating film.